Sonic Dimension Heroes
by Pikatwig
Summary: A new out of word adventure begins for Sonic and co, with an unknown evil force attacking, but luckily this time, the Blue Blur has a little help from some new friends! Sonic the Hedgehog meets Kirby meets Legend of Zelda meets Megaman!
1. Invaded

Pikatwig: Alrighty, welcome to a new story!

KKD: Yea… very new.

Pikatwig: So anyway, this story will begin with Sonic's world being invaded by some sort of evil armada… from an unknown world.

KKD: Oh boy… that doesn't sound good.

Pikatwig: And they destroy entire planets… ai this ain't gonna be good. You agree aibou?

KKD: Duh!

Pikatwig: And Sonic will need all of the help he can muster, but luckily… champions of other worlds shall join the Blue Blur and his quest to keep Mobius safe.

KKD: Thank goodness.

Pikatwig: But… he'll have to last against some strong enemies alone for a little while.

KKD: Hoo boy. Let's hope he can last long enough.

Pikatwig: Can you roll the disclaimers, even though it may spoil some other characters.

KKD: Right. Basically, we own nothing except for any original characters we might insert later on. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.

* * *

In a world far away… an armada floated above it, the main flagship looked sorta out of place among the armada; this ship had bat-like wings that weren't flapping, but seemed very futuristic, with the exception of the strange mask on the front. Standing on the bridge was some white monster that looked like he had jester shoes, purple gems embedded into his chest, right arm, and the left side of his head, with a spiked shoulderpad on the right with a normal one on the left.

"... fire!" he spoke, as they rained down laser destruction onto the planet, and soon enough it was destroyed… no remains of life on it, with simple shatters of rocks remaining.

After that, with a slight chuckle, the white monster walked off to see something or someone else. We see three beings in black cloaks The first of these people was about the size of an average man; the second was an inch or two shorter, but the last one only reached the thigh of the second person in height. The tallest one walked off, and looked at the remains of the planet, sad it's champion could do nothing to protect it.

"Sire, we have destroyed yet another planet. Tell me, what is our next target?" the monster said, asking a person who couldn't be seen for an odd reason, all that could be seen is a red cap, he then typed away at some sort of keyboard and then a planet with only one moon was shown.

"Next is Planet Mobius" the commander said.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure that we destroy his planet," the leader instructed as they activate the warp drive and teleported away to Mobius' atmosphere.

* * *

They looked around the planet's nearby atmosphere, and see some sort of island floating in the sky?!

"Interesting..." the white monster noted, as he teleported onto the island's surface.

"Hey, who are you?!" a voice yelled out, making the monster turn to see an anthropomorphic red echidna with spiked gloves and odd-looking footwear colored red, orange, and green.

"Hmm… should I tell you? Or not. But who are you?" the white monster pondered.

"HEY! I asked you first!"

"I am known simply as Wiseman." the monster answered.

"Yea, and my name is Knuckles," the echidna scoffed. "And you are intruding on my island."

Knuckles then ran forward to attack, but Wiseman simply caught the attack, and then he used some sort of magic thunder like attack.

"Pathetic," Wiseman muttered, holding out his hand and forming some kind of electrical magic blast... "DIE!"

Wiseman then hit Knuckles, seemingly finishing him off.

"...If that's the resistance this world has to offer, the takeover will be too easy," Wiseman noted, walking off.

However Knuckles rose, despite bleeding, he was alive.

"Lucky I managed to find that Thunder Shield, otherwise I would've been toast!" Knuckles muttered as he saw the island was close to the mainland, he managed to get off and ran off, despite his injuries.

* * *

Back on the ship, Wiseman approached his leader.

"Sire, I have scouted the island in the sky, and with the resistance given, the planet should be easy to conquer," Wiseman told his leader.

"You misunderstand, Wiseman," the leader informed. "The real champion of the planet won't be beaten so easily."

He types on his keyboard and it displays several pictures of a speedy blue Hedgehog. "This is the planet's champion… understand this: he won't go down easily…"

* * *

Late that night, a black hedgehog with red highlights, similar to the blue one shown to Wiseman, was just minding his own business when… he was attacked from behind!

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked.

"A messenger for the conqueror of this world, hedgehog," the figure who attacked him, Wiseman, answered.

"Hmm… so you'll be fighting me huh?" the hedgehog replied.

"It's only fair I tell you who I am… I am Wiseman, and I have been working with my lord to find a worthy challenge for a long time. FIGHT ME!" Wiseman practically roared.

"Hmph! Apparently you don't know who you're messing with; I'm the Ultimate Life Form," the hedgehog smirked, quickly going on the offensive.

"Hmm… so the champion of this planet is rather cocky, I might have to bring my A game for once in my life," Wiseman said as they began battle.

The two exchanged blows back and forth, the hedgehog having speed as an advantage in the fight.

"Try this!" Wiseman announced using an explosive energy, he tossed it right at the hedgehog, who simply kicked it right on back!

* * *

"Alright, let's try my new move!" the hedgehog said, gathering a glowing energy into the form of some type of weapon. "CHAOS~... AXE!"

With that, the hedgehog took a sharp swing, dealing some heavy damage to Wiseman.

"_...oyomi… the sabbath!"_ Wiseman heard a voice say in his head, he struggled to remember who it was who said that, but remembered he had diamond armor, and had an axe as his main weapon.

"Who are you?!" Wiseman demanded to know, as he was attacked again.

"I already told you, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog!" the hedgehog answered, using the Chaos Axe yet again.

"Hmph, very well then, Shadow the Hedgehog, Champion of Planet Mobius… HAVE AT YE!" Wiseman yelled charging forward, as Shadow continued the Chaos Axe, and after doing one good blow he gave Wiseman an annoyed look

"Hmph, I'm no Champion. If you're looking for the Champion, find Sonic!" Shadow said, walking away.

"Sonic?" Wiseman pondered, confused as to why this hedgehog, what he assumed to be the Champion of the planet, claimed he wasn't the champion.

* * *

Meanwhile, we turn to see a two-tailed fox with orange-yellow and white fur, being informed of what happened by Knuckles.

"Wow… that's quite a story," the fox noted.

"It's no story," they heard Shadow's voice say as he walked over.

"How do you know?" Knuckles asked.

"That creature you fought… I fought it as well… only I was able to win where you failed," Shadow smirked.

"So… if he battled you two, then that might mean he's going after Sonic next!" the fox realized. "I gotta go find him!"

* * *

With that, the fox spun his tails, quickly lifting him into the air and flew off to find Sonic. Luckily, Sonic was doing some race practice in the Green Hill, so he was rather easy to find, Tails floated near by Sonic, but almost got blasted!

"Hey, try picking on someone your own size!" Sonic yelled, the duo turning to see not only Wiseman, but the three hooded generals, too.

"You… are the Ruler of Chaos, the Knight of the Wind, the Blue Blur, the Champion of Planet Mobius, Prince Sonic Aleena the Hedgehog, correct?" the one with the blaster asked.

"That's me alright, but why use all my titles? Just call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic answered.

"Didn't know what you preferred." the one with the blaster said, as he walked over to Sonic, and then Wiseman pulled out a gemstone.

"A CHAOS EMERALD?!" Tails gawked, surprised by seeing Wiseman holding the hand-sized gemstone that was colored green.

"So that's what these are called?" Wiseman asked, revealing four more, each colored Magenta, Cyan, Yellow, and Silver.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Five emeralds?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Relax Tails, I still got one," Sonic smirked, holding a Blue Chaos Emerald.

Tails sighed as Sonic ran forward, ready with the Blue Emerald…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Unlock Chaos Next Time:

Sonic: How powerful is this guy?!

Wiseman: Chaos Scythe!

Tails: Look out Sonic!

Hooded Figure 1: Why does it have to be this way?

Sonic Dimension Heroes: Unlock Blue

* * *

Pikatwig: Good chapter huh?

KKD: Yea… these guys aren't kidding around!

Pikatwig: Mind telling our readers who Wiseman is for those who don't know?

KKD: As best as I can. The figures are actually dressed like members of the Organization from Kingdom Hearts, and the ship they were using was the Halbred from Kirby; those of you who played Super Smash Bros Brawl might recognize it.

Pikatwig: True. Anyway, I'll lead off about Wiseman. He is a being called a Phantom, born from when a person caves into despair, he is the leader, and is really… one of the most psychotic guys I've ever seen, even Eggman and Wily put together aren't as nuts as him! Anyway, can you try and continue aibou?

KKD: Well… let me think… okay, I think I'm a little lost in what to explain.

Pikatwig: Okay… Wiseman's human identity is a guy named Fueki, and he had a daughter named Koyomi who died, and then he went nuts. He created the Wiseman Phantom to give himself magic, and became known as the White Wizard. He then orchestrated a ceremony called the Sabbath, which made many people die and let their Phantoms arrive in their place! However, one guy remained, Haruto, who later on battled Fueki for all the nutso things he's put many lives through. But then Fueki was killed by one of his own followers, Gremlin.

KKD: Oh that's right, I remember now.

Pikatwig: He's from the Toei TV franchise, Kamen Rider. I'd figured someone nuts like him would make a good first opponent for Sonic.

KKD: A good first opponent only if you want him to have a taste of how tough these new forces are. I mean, seriously! Instead of sending weak grunts after him, these guys send in this former lead villain that still has his immense power! Like I said, these villains ain't joking around.

Pikatwig: And the fact one chapter in they already have five Chaos Emeralds don't help anything.

KKD: Oh yea, nearly forgot that… we're in trouble if these guys come to our towns.

Pikatwig: Luckily Sonic will have some help… next time anyway, what'd you think of the trailer for the next chapter?

KKD: Very clever. I'm looking forward to this myself.

Pikatwig: Thank you for reading chapter one people.

KKD: As usual, please check out our other stories. By now if you keep up with Pika, you'd now I co-write Sonic & Megaman Adventures, but we write a bunch more stories over on my profile, and if you don't know them… you will.

KKD & Pikatwig: Jaa ne!


	2. Unlock Blue

Pikatwig: Well, yet another chapter kicks up.

KKD: Sweet. It's been a while since we worked on this one, hasn't it?

Pikatwig: Yep, but now, we get to see how Sonic fares against Wiseman, who keep in mind has four Chaos Emeralds!

KKD: Wow. He sure is a danger here as he was in Wizard.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, roll the disclaimers.

KKD: Everything shown here belongs to their respective owners, meaning Sonic belongs to SEGA, Kamen Rider and their respective characters belong to Bandai, and everything else seen or used here all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Sonic stood ready for battle, when Wiseman formed a sphere of explosive energy in his hand.

"Great, this is gonna get messy," Sonic noted, preparing himself to dodge the attack.

He easily dodged the attack, while the three hooded generals watched on, not helping Wiseman or Sonic. They were merely observing their attack styles, examining who would be superior over the other.

"Should we do something?" the smallest one asked.

"Not just yet," the tallest of them answered.

"... what about his friend?" the second tallest asked, referring to Tails.

"...Keep him from interfering," the tallest told him.

The middle one nodded, and drew forth a sword, he jumped down and ran near Tails. "Sorry… we can't let you help the Champion of Mobius," the cloaked figure said.

"What do you want with us anyway?" Tails demanded to know.

"Dunno," the figure responded as he also drew forth a shield that had a blue trim, a silver surface that was mostly reflective, having the etchings of two birds on either side of the shield, and the direct center having three symbols resembling three yellow triangles forming a triangle-shaped hole in between them.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Can't say, just know, I won't let you help your friend," the figure replied.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Wiseman, the latter had just sent an explosion attack at Sonic, but the hedgehog managed to avoid the attack and used a Homing Kick to send it right on back!

"GAH! Well… this should be expected, you did manage to defeat many evil, so… I'll give you that," Wiseman replied when Sonic launched himself , attempting to boost on into Wiseman, but then… Wiseman pulled out some sort of flute and somehow used it to block the the attack.

"What the?" Sonic muttered as Wiseman played the flute a bit more, sending out some sort of disc energy attack at Sonic, which he was barely able to dodge over. "That was FAR too close," Sonic panted.

The other two hooded figures looked on, and saw now Wiseman was using the energy disc move and not leaving Sonic much room to evade, but luckily, Sonic tapped into the one Chaos Emerald he had to temporarily tap into an invincibility power and run right through them.

Everyone looked amazed, save for Wiseman who was knocked down to the ground.

However, Sonic's confidence faded as soon as he saw Wiseman was tapping into the power of the four Chaos Emeralds he had.

"Now it's my turn. CHAOS… SCYTHE!" Wiseman shouted, creating a scythe out of chaos energy.

Sonic was in shock, when the hooded figures noticed that some troops had been sent in. They looked like walking brown mushrooms with faces… and the mushrooms were HALF the size of normal HUMAN, leveling them out to be about Sonic's height.

"Ah man… not these guys now," the character in the small cloak groaned annoyed.

"Would you prefer to handle them, or should I go?" the tall cloaked character asked, also slightly annoyed by the appearance of the mushroom freaks.

"I can handle them, yeesh, the Waddle Dees back home are a bigger threat than these guys," the small guy groaned as he jumped down and simply jumped and stomped on each of the mushrooms, flattening them with a simple stomp.

Tails turned and saw them, and he could only chuckle.

"Those are your forces?" Tails asked the middle tallest character in the cloak.

"...Actually, no," the character in question answered.

"Are they allied with you?"

"Nope."

* * *

Tails sighed and saw a few charge over at him, but before the grunts could hit him, the cloaked character stomped the mushroom similarly to how the small one did.

"...Goombas… so annoying, yet so easily killed," he sighed as he took a moment to stretch. "Why can't I jump as good as them?" he muttered.

Tails gave a confused look at the figure in the cloak, as he then turned and saw Sonic was actually kicking the troops… Goombas were they? right into Wiseman!

"This is fun!" Sonic admitted.

"This is annoying," Wiseman growled.

Sonic then gave an annoyed sigh, and then boosted right into all of the Goombas in the area.

"Boring!" Sonic mentioned as he turned his gaze back to Wiseman when he tried to strike Sonic with the Chaos Scythe, but he missed due to Sonic quick stepping out of the way.

-_All of you! Fall back! This is a direct order!-_ the leader of the armada announced and thus, the cloaked figures and Wiseman were all teleported away.

Sonic looked at the Green Hill again, simply worried about the planet.

"...I sure hope everything will be alright," Sonic sighed as Tails walked over to his side.

"Those were some odd guys," Tails informed.

"I'll say," Sonic agreed.

* * *

Back with the main armada, the leader soon witnessed what happened when the Goombas were attacked by Sonic.

"Sonic is… more formidable than I expected…" the leader muttered as Wiseman walked in. "How'd you use that scythe move?"

"..." Wiseman remained silent, only shrugging in response. The leader sighed as he dismissed Wiseman from the main room, and then typed away at a console.

_-Hello sir?-_ a voice asked.

"I need you to come to the main ship asap General," the leader informed.

-_Alright! I'll be on my way, but… it looks like my dark double is also on his way to the armada.-_ the General informed.

"I see… be careful."

* * *

In outer space, we see some sort of blackish-purple streak of light fly through the sky, and it was quickly followed by a chariot. The two were seemingly locked in battle.

"Why are you doing this?! You were a servant to the light?" the blackish-purple streak yelled at the person riding the chariot.

"Why do you care?" the person riding the chariot scoffed.

"... I have my reasons. I saved your life, and this is how you repay me?!"

The person on the chariot then aimed a bow and fired near the blackish-purple streak, hitting what seemed to be a wing, causing it's flight to be derailed and for whatever it was to be sent elsewhere. However, the streak simply fired some sort of beam, but it wasn't at the guy in the chariot, but where exactly was a mystery.

* * *

Back with Sonic and Tails, they were just talking things through until a message came up on Tails' Miles Electric.

"What the?" he gawked before checking the message.

_-This is a warning, a powerful force of the DuskArmada will be arriving on your world in less than a month, I'd figured I'd warn you, since many worlds have fallen to this army, and I am one of a few warriors who can continue the battle. I wish you Champion of the Planet, and allies, good luck. From: P2-_

"Who's 'P2?'" Sonic asked since Tails was reading the message aloud.

"I don't know," Tails replied as he tried to trace where the message was sent from, but had no luck. "Who could've sent this?"

Sonic only shrugged in response, but then he looked at one part.

"A survivor. That armada who attacked us yesterday, this guy… must be a survivor, it says that many worlds have fallen, which means they've been destroyed," Sonic managed to figure.

"Wow Sonic, how'd you figure that out?" Tails asked, but before Sonic could answer, they saw the three figures again before Wiseman arrived once more and attacked them.

"You again?" Sonic groaned annoyed.

* * *

Sonic and Tails attempted to double team Wiseman, but he just knocked Tails into a wall, injuring the fox. He was about to strike again, but then the tallest of the three cloaked figures decided to help Tails.

"You're… helping me?" Tails asked.

"Yea… I don't agree with these DuskArmada guys, so… yea." he replied as he saw Tails started to bleed from the attack. "That attack seemed to do an awful lot of damage to you, I'll do what I can to help."

Meanwhile, Sonic was still avoiding Wiseman's attacks, when all of a sudden, there was two of him. "What the?"

Suddenly, there was four of Wiseman, making it more difficult to dodge, and thing it stopped at eight total.

"Oh… great," Sonic muttered as the eight then charged the explosion attack, when all of a sudden, the cloaked figure who was helping Tails ran up, and then shielded Sonic from the attack, with parts of the cloak being destroyed as a result. "What the?!"

When the smoke died down, Sonic could see bits of blue armor exposed from the burnt pieces of the cloak.

"You okay?" he asked Sonic.

"Why'd you help me?" Sonic asked and the guy in the cloak shrugged and then he ran back, got Tails and then helped Sonic get out of there, before he disappeared.

* * *

"That sure was crazy," Sonic noted later that day before Tails got another message on his Miles Electric.

"Huh? It's for you, Sonic," Tails noted, handing the device to Sonic.

-_Dear Sonic. Listen, this is really important, you got to head for Rail Canyon and arrive by nightfall, oh and… for now, please, go by yourself, I feel like I need to explain a lot already. Thank you in advance, from Rock-_

"Who's Rock?" Sonic asked.

"...Still, are you willing to go along with this?" Tails asked.

"Well… actually yea," Sonic nodded.

"I don't know, Sonic. ...This could be a trap," Tails noted.

Sonic, however, ignored Tails and walked out and rushed over to Rail Canyon. It wasn't long until he met up with the cloaked guy.

"...So what do you want? You wanna fight too?" Sonic asked.

"Relax… I just wanna talk," the figure, assumedly this "Rock," answered. "It's kind of a long story, you see the DuskArmada came to my world one day, and I battled them long and hard… but, they made me surrender, because… they captured my sister…"

"...They did?" Sonic gawked.

"Yea… I had no choice… otherwise… they'd kill her. But… I've managed to find her, and get her to safety, so they can't use her against me anymore! I'm going to help you stop these guys Sonic! But first, I guess I should tell you who I am…"

"Who are you anyway?" Sonic asked as "Rock" removed his cloak, revealing himself to be some sort of humanoid robot with a human face, but with blue and lighter blue armor.

"My name is Rock Light, but call me Megaman!"

* * *

Unlock Chaos Next Time:

Megaman: They're my friends… and under threats to serve them.

Tails: We're going to help them!

Wiseman: I hate you hedgehog!

Sonic: Join the club!

Sonic Dimension Heroes: The New Warrior

* * *

Pikatwig: Now that was an interesting chapter.

KKD: Sure was.

Pikatwig: So one of those cloaked guys was Megaman, so, I wonder who the other two are. Anyway, that message Sonic and Tails got earlier was… odd. Any guesses to who sent it?

KKD: Not really aibou, no.

Pikatwig: It's cool, so, any guesses as to who our main enemy is, or at least what universe he came from.

KKD: Seeing as we have Goombas, I assume it's a Mario villain, and my gut tells me to guess a certain Koopa King, Bowser, right away, but I'm not sure about that.

Pikatwig: Anyway, did you like this chapter?

KKD: Sure did.

Pikatwig: Favorite part?

KKD: When Megaman saved Tails and Sonic before we knew who he was.

Pikatwig: That was my favorite part as well! Anyway, catchphrase time!

KKD: Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More


End file.
